


Dead Before the Day is Done

by arrafrost



Series: Dead Before the Day is Done [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Consensual Possession, Demon Stiles, Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Scenting, Willing Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek confronts Stiles and pushes until Stiles' demonic secret is forcibly revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Before the Day is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the wonderful [Sammy](http://virgo-rajhergh.tumblr.com/)

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Derek rounded on Stiles, eyes glowing red to exert his dominance because not once would he let anyone forget that he was the alpha. He must have followed him home from Lydia’s and waited in the hall until Stiles got out of the shower. He was only glad he’d decided to get fully dressed again in the bathroom instead of walking to his room in a towel… that would have been awkward.

“No, I’m a fucking genius!” Stiles snapped back, refusing to fold under pressure after all he’d been through. Yeah Derek scared him sometimes. He was big, he was strong, but it mostly came down to not wanting to get on Derek’s bad side because that would lead to a shit ton of chaos Stiles would prefer to avoid. Getting on his case after he just saved the pack from a hoard of mental faeries that thought Lydia was their long lost princess… even if that might have explained a few things… wasn’t acceptable. The wolves would have been useless without Stiles’ help. He was the one that brought the mountain ash and negotiated with the faeries in a calm and mature manner. All Derek had managed to do was get his pups thrown across Lydia’s backyard after ordering them to attack.

“You got in the way! They nearly killed you!” Derek snarled, invading more of Stiles’ space until he was uncomfortably close… and not in the way Stiles liked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, not bothering to move away because Derek would only follow him closer to the wall and that would leave Stiles once again shoved up against a wall in the least favorable way. “Oh please. I was only choking for like… a minute before they let me down.”

“If by ‘let you down’ you mean they stopped magically choking you five feet off the ground and opted for drowning you in the pool instead than yes, you’re right Stiles. You’re brilliant. What an amazing plan you had!”

“Hey, it worked!” Stiles yelled over the growl that was forming in the back of Derek’s throat. He wasn’t about to pull that wolf intimidation on him. “I had it covered! They couldn’t have hurt me. Don’t worry about it!”

“How do you know that, Stiles?” And there was the wall, with Stiles’ back now pressed firmly against it with Derek’s hands on either side of his head. Thank you Derek for being as predictable as always. “They may be small, but they’re powerful! They could have killed you in a second! Especially while they were underwater with you!”

“They put me in a bubble so we could talk without you pups interrupting! They weren’t trying to drown me… well they were at first but we moved past that and we’re buds now!”

“They said that they’d never return. Doesn’t sound like friends to me.”

“Jesus, back up out the face for a second. Your eyes are giving me a headache.” Stiles tilted his head back to get out of the bright gaze. Stupid red glare – felt like he was staring up a stoplight that never turned green. Wasn’t that the perfect metaphor. Derek didn’t move. He bared his teeth with a sharp growl and slammed one of his hands on the wall.

“Damnit, Stiles, what did you say to them?”

“Oh first it’s ‘how dare you risk your life’ and now all you want is information? It’s not important what I said. I was mostly talking out my ass anyway about myths and reasons why this land was protected by deep magic and… something else that I don’t remember. It’s not a big deal! I was rambling as per usual and you get enough of that on a daily basis. So let’s call it a night, sourwolf.”

For a moment, Stiles thought Derek was going to give in. He felt the shift, the change in his demeanor. But as Derek moved away and finally gave Stiles the freedom to move and not smash his face into all kinds of werewolf, he grabbed Stiles by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into the wall. Stiles’ head rocked back and he grunted uncomfortably but didn’t keep his eyes closed long; there was a heated glare he was scheduled to return.

“You’re lying.” Derek stated simply, seemingly free of the irrationality from moments ago. His eyes were no longer red, but they weren’t any less pissed off as they bore into Stiles whose feet were not currently on the floor.

“So what?!” Stiles exclaimed, completely fed up with this discussion. It wasn’t as though Derek was going anywhere with this other than manhandling Stiles to the point where they were both too pissed off to find a solution. He was only angry that Stiles had figured out how to handle this and Derek didn’t get to use his fangs to tear out tiny faerie jugulars. His ego needed to take a fucking break once in a while to let the humans have the glory. “Give me one reason why I should care!”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, locking on Stiles’ gaze with purpose and taking an overly long pause for dramatic effect because he was the alpha and that’s what werewolves did. “I couldn’t smell you.”

Stiles eyes widened in shock before they gave him a perplexed look. “Couldn’t smell…? Dude I was underwater, you can’t smell things underwater.”

Derek shook his head, “I smelled someone else… something else. You weren’t there.”

“That’s ridiculous, Derek. Probably the faeries playing mind tricks on you.” Stiles rolled his eyes, wriggling against the strong grip Derek had on him.

“Don’t lie to me, Stiles. You’re a horrible liar.”

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Stiles spoke without thinking and pursed his lips in a silent curse as soon as the words slipped out. “I lied well enough to the faeries, didn’t I? And my father to keep all this supernatural shit a secret? I’ve gotten pretty damn good at lying Derek.”

“Not to me.” Derek growled lowly, but his voice was almost soft… as though Derek wasn’t sure if he was right anymore.

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat, setting his jaw and staring directly into Derek’s eyes. “Too bad, sourwolf. You’re not so special. Lied to you too, countless times. It’s not that hard to get away from wolf lie detection.”

Derek’s grip tightened on his jacket, lifting the boy slightly higher into the air and Stiles gave up on trying to stretch his feet to touch the ground. “Tell me.”

He couldn’t help it. Stiles laughed right in Derek’s face, open mouth and loud. It caught him by surprise, the amount of humor in Derek’s serious face demanding that Stiles tell him everything he’s ever lied to him about. Where could he possibly start?

Stiles’ head hit the wall, hard, when Derek slammed him once again. Stiles gritted his teeth and leveled his gaze with the werewolf, all the laughter of the situation gone in an instant. At this rate… the evening wasn’t going to end well. “You’re not gonna beat the information out of me, sourwolf. I’m not one of your pups. So why don’t you put me down and fuck off for the night because clearly we’re only pissing each other off and it’ll be better for the both of us if you leave. Now.”

Their eyes remained locked as Stiles felt himself slide slowly down the wall until his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Finally, Derek’s hands released their grip and he straightened out Stiles’ jacket as he held his gaze. They were silent as Stiles stood there in such close proximity, waiting for Derek to move. It never happened.

Stiles sighed, breaking eye contact and rocking his head back. “Please, Derek. I’m tired. Just go home already.”

There was nothing threatening in Derek’s voice when he spoke. “No.” He laid his palms flat on either side of Stiles this time and, as he leaned forward, Stiles stiffened at how close Derek was moving. Close enough that his nose was almost touching the crook of his neck when he inhaled deeply. Stiles couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body and he had nowhere to go to hide it. Derek glanced up without moving his face, his eyes burning into Stiles who had to lift his head and stare down the hallway to avoid him.

“Now you smell like Stiles.”

Stiles took a deep breath before his brain was able to function in this condition. “Yeah that shower really took care of the rank wolf smell your pack leaves all over me.”

“Where did you go?” Derek ignored him, his whisper warm against his throat and causing goosebumps to rise.

Stiles refused to look at him, kept his head turned away. How could Derek not notice what exactly he was doing to him? How could his werewolf senses be so dense? Or if he did notice… how could he be so cruel to ignore it? “Stop it.”

Derek straightened up, his thumb and forefinger coming up to Stiles’ chin, forcing him to face him, but Stiles eyes didn’t move from their fixed location on the stairs. “What happened to you, Stiles?”

“Nothing.” Stiles evaded as Derek tried to align his head with Stiles’ gaze. He couldn’t see those determined eyes softened enough to make his breath catch in his throat.

“Something happened.”

“Drop it, Derek!”

“You need to tell me.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Stiles’ voice was suddenly deeper as he shifted his gaze back to Derek. Black eyes were focusing in on Derek’s shocked blue eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek shifted away immediately but he didn’t have time to move completely out of Stiles’ personal space.

“You had to push didn’t you,  _Derek_?” Flat palms on Derek’s chest forced him across the hall and into the adjacent wall. Stiles closed in on him, both palms holding the werewolf in place.

“Stiles what-”

“Am I?” Stiles’ lips spread into a wicked grin that made Derek squirm uncomfortably beneath his hands. “Not Stiles.”

That did the trick. Derek snarled and pushed hard enough that Stiles had to slam him back into the wall, putting more pressure into the hold. “Where is he?”

“Oh, he’s in here.” Stiles smiled as one of his hands caressed down Derek’s chest. “Somewhere…”

Derek’s nostrils flared as he struggled to break free but Stiles was stronger than Derek had ever thought possible. His eyebrows furrowed as Stiles’ hand continued to roam… he was only holding him with one hand.

“Recognize anything?” Stiles leaned forward, exposing his neck and letting Derek’s nose close to where he had been sniffing before.

“It was you.” Derek scrunched his nose up unpleasantly after he inhaled, his head trying to stretch back out of range.

“Faeries don’t take kindly to demons.” His black eyes glistened with mischief as his fingers pushed up Derek’s shirt, teasing the now exposed skin.

Derek tried to wrestle away but Stiles’ hand pressed harder. “A demon? That’s what you are?”

“That’s what we are.”

Instantly Derek’s eyes flashed red, “Stiles is  _not_ a demon!”

“No.” Stiles- the demon purred, fingers crawling higher up Derek’s stomach under his shirt. Derek’s eyes softened but they were still red as he glared at the dark eyes boring into him. “But the kid wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me.”

Derek’s eyebrow rose with his curiosity. “How long have you been inside him?”

“Oh, you make it sound so naughty.” The demon chuckled, his tone low and vulgar. “No worries,  _sourwolf._ We’re not like that.”

“How long?” Derek growled impatiently.

The demon licked his lips, hand snaking around to stroke up and down Derek’s spine. “Long enough to know all the nasty little thoughts he’s been having about you.”

“What?” Derek’s face apparently didn’t know whether to be offended or confused, but it managed to convey both of them distinctly.

“The things he would like to do to you… some of it even makes me blush.”

“You’re lying.”

The demon smirked, fingers tickling the base of Derek’s spin, right above the belt of his jeans. “What are you afraid of, Derek? I can tell you want him just as bad.”

Derek stiffened uncomfortably, “You’re wrong.”

“The way you get too close to him so you can smell him on you when you leave.”

“Shut up.”

“I may not always be out, but I’m always here. I see and hear everything.  _Sense_ everything that you desire when you put your hands on him. So why not take?” Stiles’ body was pressed firmly against Derek’s in one swift movement. Derek couldn’t get away with Stiles’ hand on his back pulling him closer and the hand on his chest keeping him against the wall. Stiles-the demon rocked his hips into Derek’s, “You’re the almighty alpha. Why haven’t you claimed what’s yours?”

Derek snapped. He growled low in his throat and lunged forward, eyes glowing red and fangs exposed. He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to push Stiles away or pull him closer but soon Stiles’ face was held in his hands, claws dangerously close to digging into flesh. “You will shut your mouth.”

Stiles flashed a tempting smile, brow twitching with intrigue. “Make me.”

It happened too fast for Derek to comprehend. The demon was expecting the forward motion of Derek’s face towards the one he was inhabiting. He welcomed Derek’s aggressive kiss, which might have had too much teeth, with eager lips and a rocking motion of his body to fully align their hips. Derek moved with him, reaching down to grab Stiles’ ass and draw him closer as Stiles rode his thigh. He moaned with the demon as their erections, trapped within the tight confines of their jeans, pressed together in their heated movements. Teeth bit into tender lips, the taste of blood was on their tongues as they fought for dominance. Long and lewd sounds filled the upstairs hallway as they clawed at each other’s clothes, neither trying to remove them but desperate for more contact.

The demon barely noticed the wall shoved firmly against his back when Derek spun them around in the distraction, pushing them closely together as they tried to crawl into the other’s skin. Which made it all the more startling when Derek grabbed Stiles roughly by the wrists and pinned him against the wall.

The demon’s black eyes faltered in confusion as he blinked at the werewolf glaring fiercely at him. Before he could respond, before he could curl his lips into something sinister and intimidating to prove how little power the alpha had over him, Derek threw Stiles down the hallway. Not hard enough to greatly injure, just enough for him to bounce off the wall and land hard on his ass.

Derek didn’t watch the aftermath. He only heard the impact because he was already halfway down the stairs after Stiles left his hands. It wasn’t as though he was running away – he was – but he was not abandoning Stiles. He had to get away. He couldn’t think clearly when this demon was playing on his sexual desire, especially when he hadn’t fully come to terms with the fact that he was sexually attracted to Stiles and had been since the first day he saw him in the woods. But he was young, he was human and Derek wished he was ready to take the risk but he couldn’t go through that again. Especially not now. Not with this thing taking over Stiles body. He needed a clear head and someone who could tell him every detail about how to get the demon out of Stiles… and now that he’d lost his usual go-to for information, he was going to have to seek help elsewhere.

“Derek…”

The alpha’s feet stopped moving at the bottom of the stairs. The pull from the weak, fragile and wavering voice was enough to halt him instantly.

“Derek… I’m sorry…” Stiles’ voice was thick, pained, but Derek knew he couldn’t have hurt him physically. He hadn’t thrown him harder than the demon would have been able to take.

Derek glanced over his shoulder, gazing up the stairs but he couldn’t see Stiles. He wasn’t there at the top of the stairs and it didn’t sound like he was any closer than where he’d left him.

“Please, Derek. I- fuck…”

Derek was an idiot. Every instinct screamed at him to get away because there was danger here. Danger that he didn’t understand and couldn’t, not yet, not with his mind as muddled as Stiles made it. He was such an idiot but he couldn’t leave. Not when Stiles was calling after him in a broken and pleading voice.

He turned on his heel and let his feet carry him back up the stairs at a slow gait with soft steps. So soft, apparently, that Stiles was not aware that he was returning. When Derek reached the top of the stairs and rested his hand on the railing, Stiles looked up from his hands in surprise, tear filled eyes widening at the sight of him. Stiles was there, where he had landed after Derek threw him. Knees pulled up to his chest and hands previously covering his face moved as his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked pitiful, eyes threatening to spill over and stain his cheeks with tears. This was his fault. The demon had provoked him into it… but Derek was the one who forced himself on Stiles and brought the world tumbling down. On top of the grief the demon was causing him, Derek had only made things worse and he could barely manage to look at Stiles.

“I’m sorry… Derek… he didn’t mean… well he did… I didn’t-”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about it?”

Stiles gave him an incredulous look. “Tell people about my demon?”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Yes. People who can help you get rid of him.”

“Because I enjoy being alive?”

Derek’s hand curled into a fist at his side and he gripped the railing tight enough to break it off if he moved. “The thrill of having a demon inside you is not worth-”

“You’re a dumbass, Derek. Maybe I shouldn’t be sorry he just- well no I am sorry about that. I don’t normally let him take over like that.”

“And he wouldn’t be able to if we removed him.”

“Killing us isn’t the solution, Derek!” Stiles shouted, his expression hardening and making it difficult for Derek to understand where this hostility was coming from. It was possible that the demon was speaking through Stiles, but everything about the sentence and the subtle hint of sarcasm in every word screamed Stiles.

“What?” He didn’t risk more than that. He had too many questions about Stiles’ situation and a strong desire to forcibly remove him from it. But judging from Stiles tone… listening was the best option because the boy wasn’t likely to cooperate with the removal of the demon just now.

Stiles exhaled deeply, rolling his eyes up in frustration. This was not a discussion he had wanted to have with anyone, let alone Derek, which was why he had kept things hidden for so long. It wasn’t an easy discussion but with everything out in the open thanks to a pushy wolf and a trigger happy demon, he had to fess up. “Derek. The demon isn’t… he’s not what you think.”

“He’s playing with your mind, Stiles! Whatever you’re thinking about him has been warped. I know how demons work. They take over their host and manipulate them.”

“Let me ask you this, Derek. Am I stupid?”

Derek almost laughed but Stiles’ serious gaze warned him to hold his tongue. “No, Stiles. Contrary to popular belief.”

“So do you honestly think he’d still be here if I didn’t want him to be?”

“I retract my statement. You are stupid, Stiles.”

Stiles breathed through his nose, unwavering eyes fixed on Derek. “I would die.” Stiles’ serious face faltered, a smile twitching at the corner of his lip as he chuckled sadly. “I’m technically dead now.”

Derek felt the world go black for a moment and all Stiles saw was red. “Woah! Calm down alpha boy, I’m not… that’s not what I meant I mean… he didn’t kill me… he…” Stiles rocked his head back against the wall. This conversation was not going to go anywhere with Derek’s constant urge to kill and Stiles’ inability to speak. “I’m on borrowed time. I  _should_ be dead. Put it that way.”

“Stiles you better explain this before I tear the demon out of you myself.” Derek snarled and Stiles felt a shiver of terror run through him now that he’d taken over again and begged his demon to stay dormant for this conversation. The conversation that he never wanted to have… it was difficult enough trying to explain about the demon but how he came to have one co-inhabiting his body…

“I died… I  _almost_  died.” Stiles wrung his hands together, averting his eyes from Derek’s still glowing red and focusing on the portrait across the hall from him. “After my mom died… I had a lot of panic attacks. You can’t… you can’t breathe. The world is caving in on you and everything is dark and… I was playing in the woods one day – like dad always told me not to – and I saw her favorite flower. A single one growing wild and that shouldn’t happen. Not like it was and everything…” Stiles pushed past the tears rising in his throat, threatening to choke him as he forced the images out of his head. He wanted to tell the story. Not remember it. “I ran. I couldn’t stay there so I started running back home and with the panic attack coming, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t see. I fell.

“The only thing I remembered was a blunt pain in my head, must have hit it on a tree or something, and I kept rolling until water filled my lungs. It wasn’t a river or a pond though. Three days later they found me face down in a large puddle. I drowned in a fucking puddle after knocking myself out. Three days and I should have been dead, Derek. But he found me.” Stiles lifted his hand and tapped his finger against his temple. “He kept me alive and he’s been here ever since. I’m living on time that I was never meant to have. If he goes… theory is so do I.”

“Stiles…”

“He’s here. Because I want him to be here. Because he saved my life when I was too weak to do anything and he, he made the panic attacks stop. Having him here, inside me, gradually making me stronger and talking to me. I could have done it on my own yeah, I’m not giving him all the credit but he made it easier.”

“How do you know you would die if he left?” The question was hesitant on Derek’s lips. He didn’t want to say anything to offend Stiles now. He hadn’t realized… but that didn’t change the fact that it was still a demon.

“Do you want to risk it?” Stiles leveled his gaze and Derek paused. The thought of Stiles already having died once was enough to leave a sour taste on his tongue. Losing him now that he knew him because he wanted to remove something that Stiles was comfortable with… he shook his head.

“He doesn’t do anything, you know.” Stiles smiled. Smiled properly for the first time since Derek came here tonight. It wasn’t sarcastic or sinister, it was gentle and reassuring with a hint of a joke that only Stiles knew. “He’s not evil and with the bloodshed either. He would never kill someone who didn’t deserve it and I do a pretty good job at convincing him to spare those who do.”

“That’s comforting.” Derek’s words were dripping with sarcasm even if the thought was mildly reassuring that the demon hadn’t done anything to convince Stiles that he was evil… yet. Having not committed any crimes or murders or exhibiting demon-like behavior since he saved Stiles did not mean he wasn’t able to do so any time he chose.

“Derek, he’s not going to do anything. He wanted a quiet life. He wasn’t like the other demons. Why else do you think he crawled out of hell and into the dying body of an unconscious kid?”

The expression he was receiving from Derek wasn’t entirely supportive of how much the demon meant to him, how much he’d done for him, but there was a hint of  _attempting_  to understand in the shades of blue that Stiles swore changed every day, and not simply from his wolfing out.

“He would never purposely do something to harm someone.” Stiles tried again with a sure and convincing tone.

Derek’s eyebrow shot up into his hairline and a sour color spilled into his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, I do a fantastic job of keeping the reins on and talking him down from doing stupid shit.”

“So all of what he said before… wasn’t meant to hurt someone?”

Stiles flushed at the directness of Derek’s words, the piercing gaze that demanded answers about the… interaction from a few moments ago. One that Stiles was still rather irritated he technically hadn’t been a part of. His first kiss with Derek Hale and it was the demon that was on the front lines. He was going to have severe words with his lodger once things with Derek quieted down.

“Uh… That was… he wouldn’t have said any of that under normal circumstances when I’m able to control him which is usually all the time but you got him so worked up that-”

“So he was lying because I provoked him?”

There was a significant shift in Stiles’ heartbeat that Derek did not fail to pick up on. He narrowed his eyes, concerned with what had caused the subtle change in his demeanor.

“Y-yeah… he lied because you were pushing me.”

“Stiles?”

“You know, this discussion is awkward enough… but now you know the truth so can you leave?” Stiles’ response was quick, forced and the upset that Stiles was trying to cover up was almost as potent as the demon’s scent.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just tired. That took a lot out of me you know. Having to deal with keeping both you and him restrained, especially after we finished with the faeries only a few hours ago… It’s been a long day and I need a break from supernatural chaos.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he stood up from where he had made himself particularly comfortable over the past few minutes.

“It’s not nothing Stiles, you can’t lie to me as easily as you think. You’re upset.”

“Of course I’m upset. I disclosed some of the most personal details of my life to you and they happen to be pretty damn upsetting-”

“No. At me. When I said the demon was lying…” Stiles’ shoulders stiffened and he frowned, irritation furrowed his brows as he glanced away, and it was clear Stiles did not want to continue this conversation. Although it had been apparent since Derek had arrived that none of this evening’s discussion had been welcomed. Judging from the resentment and… hurt in Stiles’ eyes, that he couldn’t hide from him simply by looking away, “Was the demon not lying?”

“You tell me, Derek!” Stiles snapped, he couldn’t help it. The entirety of the evening had drained his willpower and ability to keep a level head. He was fed up and wanted to crash; curl up in his bed and never face the world again, if only Derek would let him.

Derek stepped forward and Stiles body jolted, as though he wanted to respond with a step back but refused to give in and let Derek win. He wasn’t sure what Stiles meant but that didn’t mean he was going to drop the subject. His desire for Stiles was… unbearable at times and if the demon wasn’t lying… “Stiles what are you-”

“The demon lied! That’s what you’re telling me, right?” Stiles’ nose flared as he glared at Derek, the anger that had been building in the pit of his stomach finally getting the best of him. He didn’t give Derek a chance to answer because he plowed through into the next question. “All of that-” Stiles gestured with accusation at the wall where Derek had him pinned against the wall… even if the demon had been in charge it was Stiles’ body after all, “meant nothing right? Just a distraction for the demon because he was provoking you. He lied about sensing that you want me back, that’s what you’re going to tell me?”

Derek was silent as he gazed at him, taking another cautious step forward as the penny dropped. “Stiles, are you saying the demon wasn’t lying about your feelings for me?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s what you got out of everything I just said? You know what, Derek. I actually am pretty good at lying to you because your werewolf senses are faulty. You should get them looked at, bring them to a wolf mechanic or a vet or a voodoo therapist I don’t care because you’re blind to what’s right in front of you.”

Derek was much closer now and Stiles anger didn’t seem to allow him to comprehend that until Derek’s face was mere inches from his own. Out of surprise more than anything else, he took a step back and found himself in the corner of the wall, because where else would Stiles be in a room with Derek if not backed up against a wall?

“Maybe I was looking the other way because I was afraid.” Derek’s voice was low, soft as though he was coaxing a scared animal out from its hiding place while maintaining an element of allure.

“What?”

Derek smirked at Stiles’ confounded expression and leaned forward, his lips catching Stiles’ bottom lip in a chaste kiss that had an interesting affect on the wideness of Stiles’ eyes. Automatically, Stiles returned the kiss, hesitant and unsure, but it was returned all the same and when Derek pulled away, Stiles’ lips remained in the same puckered configuration.

He blinked at Derek, eyes confused and questioning but mouth seemingly unwilling to change its shape which made it difficult for Derek to resist placing another kiss on those puckered lips. The second kiss was longer but respectful all the same. Derek was not wishing to repeat their first kiss that he wasn’t about to consider his first kiss with Stiles… it had been aggressive and filthy and demonic all things considered. This was passionate, long and heady with mouths closed. Instead of wanting to sink his claws into something and damage it, he wanted to embrace Stiles and feel his breathing against his chest.

Stiles was more responsive in this kiss, he leaned up the few inches that he needed to be on the same level as Derek and that brought their bodies closer together. It was enough of an invitation that Derek brought his hands to settle on Stiles hips and pull him in. Stiles sighed into the kiss at the contact and a tentative tongue flicked across Derek’s lower lip. He opened his mouth to Stiles’ advances and let him dominate the kiss until the taste of Stiles on his tongue became overpowering enough that Derek had to take control. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back and pressed a leg between his thighs, savoring the moan it evoked from the boy’s lips.

When Stiles pulled away for the all important need to breathe, which was frankly taking a backseat from the intensity of this kiss, Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck, deeply inhaling his scent. “Derek…” Stiles gasped, his voice breathier than he meant it but he could easily blame it on the hot whispers making the hair on his neck rise and the fact that he could no longer tell which way was up.

“You have been hard to resist this past year.” Derek licked at Stiles’ neck and he had to bite his lip to contain the moan that would surely echo through his house. He was only glad his dad was working the late shift tonight and wouldn’t come home to find his son rutting helplessly against Derek Hale’s thigh.

“Because I’m the sheriff’s kid?” Stiles managed to speak coherently, save for the last word which hitched in his throat when Derek’s teeth scraped across a particularly sensitive part of his neck. His hands, trapped between their bodies, clutched Derek’s shirt and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull Derek closer or push him away. Although, he was certainly tired of coherent conversations and the demon in him was rooting for friction, so it was probably the former.

“A factor. Mostly the kid part. You’re young, corruptible… but it seems someone beat me too that.”

The air around them went cold and Stiles’ voice was more gravelly than it had been previously. “Trust me. This kid would have come to perverted conclusions about you without my help. I’m only here to make the fantasy seem more real.”

“He’s more of a pervert than I am.” Stiles spoke normally and Derek could feel the hot blush in his cheeks spread down his neck. “But he um… I… don’t really need his help in the corrupt department.”

Derek growled possessively. “Good.” He smirked at the shiver that passed through Stiles’ body as he pressed his back firmly into the wall and crowded around the younger man. “I don’t intend to share.”

“Then we have a problem.” The demon spoke again, rough voice playing on Derek’s nerves. Derek rose to stare down those intimidating black eyes with his own deep red. Stiles’ lips tugged into a sinister grin, “Wouldn’t it be best if we all shared?”

Derek nearly pulled away as Stiles leaned in closer but Stiles’ grip kept him in place. The demon grinned up at the alpha as his tongue licked a long stripe up Derek’s neck, enjoying the rough stubble and nipping at his chin. “You like this side of Stiles, too. No need to lie. We can sense it.”

“You’re not Stiles.”

“He might as well be.” Stiles golden amber eyes replaced the black eyes so fast Derek thought he was going to be dizzy. “It’s almost like a form of D.I.D. Dissociative Identity Disorder? Multiple Personality Disorder.” Stiles continued when Derek’s questioning gaze prompted him to explain further. “He’s been here long enough to have merged with me. He picks up on aspects of my personality and vice versa. We are Stiles and he’s right. But not in the way you think.”

The perplexed look Derek was giving him was verging on irritation with how confused they were making the poor wolf. The constant shifts were probably playing havoc on his wolf senses and the riddles weren’t making it easier on him. “See… he doesn’t necessarily want you to share me. He already has me. It’s not up for debate because he’ll be here even if you don’t think he is. He wants me to share you.”

“What?”

“He likes you. Almost as much as I like you. And while I’m not asking you to have sex with a demon, I am asking you to have sex with someone who has a demon present at all hours of the day.”

Derek’s eyes widened, the red in his eyes subsiding. “That was surprisingly forward.”

“I have a healthy desire to get rid of my V-card. Plus, shared elements of personality… I get some of this lack of shame from him. But not enough that I’m going to continue this in the hallway for my father to walk in on. We want to have sex and we want to do it in my bed. Preferably naked and within the next couple minutes.”

Derek stared at him with skepticism written all over his face, but Stiles could sense the intrigue and the want. It was especially apparent in the bulge that he could feel against his thigh and couldn’t resist rocking into, just to catch a glimpse of that startle in Derek’s eyes and the hitch in his leveled breathing.

“Are you sure… he’s not forcing you into this?”

Stiles’ brow rose and the unimpressed expression that fell across his face made Derek squirm with embarrassment he wasn’t sure he had. “Derek. You’re an idiot. If anyone’s forcing anyone into anything, it’s me forcing you to have sex with a minor when you’ve tried desperately hard to resist me for a year. Which I’m really pissed about by the way because you had me thinking you hated me for that length of time. If I had known you liked me then I wouldn’t have felt guilty every time I jerked off thinking about you fucking me after you slammed me against a wall. So let’s make this time a reality shall we? Bedroom?”

Derek was lost. First Stiles was insecure about this, and now he couldn’t move things quicker.

“Okay, I know I talk fast on a normal basis but right now I desperately want to be on the front lines of this mind blowing sex we’re about to have. So can we move to the bedroom before this guy takes over because patience is not one of his virtues.”

“He’s a demon. He doesn’t have virtues,” Derek grumbled and Stiles gave him an incredulous look.

“Derek!”

The smirk that spread on Derek’s lip was unexpected to say the least as he lifted Stiles’ body off the ground. Instantly, Stiles legs wrapped around Derek’s waist as the alpha carried him into Stiles’ bedroom and kicked the door shut. It was dark in the room but Derek had no desire to turn a light on. He could see well enough in the dark and that would only add on extra minutes to the demon surfacing and taking all the enjoyment out of making Stiles moan his name for the rest of the evening.

Stiles found the world spinning as he was tossed onto his bed and immediately pinned down by the weight of Derek’s body and his firm grip pulling Stiles’ arms above his head. Stiles threw his head back as Derek rolled his hips against his own.

“Fuck! Derek! Please!”

“Please?” Derek purred and lifted his body up, removing all contact with the body beneath his – save for his hands pinning Stiles down. Stiles didn’t think it was possible for Derek’s voice to sound absolutely pornographic but the reality blew all the fantasies so far out of the water it was ridiculous – and he had a demon to help with the filthiest of fantasies. “Please what, Stiles?”

Stiles keened, arching his body up for the friction that Derek was now denying him. “Please… don’t go slow. We want it hard, fast, rough.” His eyes searched for Derek’s and they flickered black for a second before he breathed out. “Claim us.”

Any possibility of Derek teasing Stiles slowly or dragging this out was lost in a guttural moan as he brought his body down to cover Stiles and pressed his mouth to Stiles’ in a filthy kiss. Stiles welcomed him with an open mouth, loving how Derek was kissing him, deep and hard with enough teeth for a pleasant hurt. Stiles got lost in the motion of their tongues fighting for dominance, the demon flickering in to nip at Derek’s tongue and groan as Derek’s teeth sunk into Stiles’ lower lip. His hands found their way underneath Derek’s shirt and he dragged his blunt nails down Derek’s back, bucking his hips at the obscene noise that came out of Derek’s mouth because of it.

Derek’s hands wasted no time on Stiles’ belt and the boy was free of his pants. He distantly heard them hit the wall and he would have to search for them later, but that wasn’t on the forefront of his mind at the moment. His boxers had gone with them and he was desperate for Derek to join him in the mostly nude club because it was a nice club and he was sure Derek would make a wonderful president with abs like his.

He wasn’t going to get to see that quite yet, however, because he was suddenly being flipped around. The demon’s graceful movements allowed for him to land on his hands and knees underneath Derek until his shirt was being torn off his body and his arms required lifting. It was fast and confusing, but Stiles had no problem keeping up because Derek’s cock, unfortunately restrained by his jeans, was pressing against his rather exposed ass and it was a good grounding point for his mind. Especially considering he was grinding into it with abandon, hoping the more he begged for this with his body, the faster Derek would free himself of useless articles of clothing.

Derek growled low against the back of Stiles’ throat and the chill that ran down his spine was enough to make him stop his teasing movements and tilt his head to expose his neck to Derek. “Holy god you’re hot when you’re dominant like this, did you know that?” Stiles muttered as Derek pushed on his back, forcing him lay flat on the bed.

Derek moved away when Stiles was still, or at least as still as he could be with his body trembling with need – as well as the constant effort it took to keep his demon under control, because as much as they both wanted to be claimed, the demon wasn’t one for having a lack of control.

Stiles craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse of Derek removing his clothes because he could hear the shirt and pants coming off but what he wanted was an eye full of body that must have been sculpted by gods. Unfortunately, Derek returned to manhandle Stiles’s hips off the bed and into the prime position. Stiles lost it when he felt Derek’s hard cock slip between his cheeks, sliding across his skin and teasing his hole.

“Fuck shit that is  _ten times_ hotter than any fantasy I’ve ever come up with because this is real. So real and there’s lube in that drawer right there and you don’t have to use a condom if you don’t want but there’s plenty in there and-”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice was rough, demanding and strained – as though he was using as much effort to control himself as Stiles was to keep the demon at bay.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked as he watched Derek’s hand reach over to the drawer and pull out a tube of lube – strawberry scented which Stiles would be embarrassed about later while simultaneously mocking Derek for choosing it.

“Shut up.” The cap of the lube emphasized the statement and Stiles felt his body quiver in anticipation. This was it. Derek was going to fuck him. Derek Hale, who he had been fantasizing about for over a year now, was lubing up his cock and he was going to-

“Jesus shit!” Stiles yelped as two lubed fingers abruptly shoved inside his ass, stretching him out. It felt… felt incredible. Better than when Stiles was doing it to himself but this wasn’t- “Not what we wanted, _sourwolf._ Hard, rough, fast, cock in ass, claiming and taking and just  _fuck us_.”

Derek chuckled but there was a tension in his laughter that Stiles couldn’t quite place. “You both have no patience. As much as I want to fuck you until the demon doesn’t have enough energy to help you stand… I’m not going to risk hurting you because of that. So you will sit there and  _patiently_  wait for me to be ready to fuck you hard enough that you’ll be limping for the next week.”

Stiles whimpered and rocked his ass back on the third finger that Derek thrust into him. This would be fine. Derek was making sure their first time wasn’t terrible and painful, so Stiles bit his lip and enjoyed it. Those thick fingers would soon be replaced with what Stiles actually desired and he would be fucked until he couldn’t see straight.

Except that wasn’t happening. Derek continued to thrust his fingers into Stiles, working them as deep as he could get them, stroking Stiles in all the right places, but it was only his fingers. Stiles whined and wiggled his hips.

“Please, Derek. Take me! I need more! I’ll do anything you want! I’m ready, I swear I am. I’ve been fucking myself with dildos and vibrators, a cucumber that one time, for longer than you can believe and my ass will be fine but I won’t be if you don’t get in me right the hell now!”

As much as Stiles wanted to be… he wasn’t prepared when the fingers were abruptly removed, leaving him completely empty for a second before he was filled more than he had ever been. The moan that was forced from his lips was filthier than any sound he’d ever made before. It hurt, it definitely hurt because Derek was bigger than any toy he had used before, but he would be lying if it wasn’t the best feeling he’d ever had.

“Better?” Derek rumbled pleasantly in his ear, teeth nipping his earlobe, and Stiles could only nod because any words he tried to form only rolled off his lips as obscene moans. Derek gave them a moment to adjust to his size, as he had thrust himself in to the hilt, just as Stiles had wanted, before he gripped Stiles’ hips and started rolling his hips. He pulled out until only his head was inside Stiles before driving his cock deep into Stiles once more.

Stiles arched his back underneath Derek’s weight, pushing back into the hard yet slow thrusts. The needy sounds that came from his throat begged Derek to go faster, to fuck him with abandon but Derek was either too wrapped up in enjoying the moment or doing everything in his power to make Stiles suffer with the best punishment ever.

It was unbearable how slow Derek was going while satisfying all the same. Every thrust was bringing him closer to making Stiles cry out and see white across his eyes instead of the black that was surfacing every few seconds. Derek’s body was warm and heavy above him, his cock was leaking precum onto his blankets that would have to be washed later but right now he couldn’t care less because he wanted more. More friction, more speed, more mind-numbing orgasm because he was frustrated with waiting for so long.

Just as Stiles was about to complain, Derek picked up his pace and started pounding into Stiles hard enough that Stiles almost lost his footing on the bed. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands to keep himself steady as his body rocked forward.

“Yes! Ahh Derek more! Harder!” Stiles cried out, not bothering to keep himself quiet. Derek seemed to like him loud, if the low groans he was hearing in Derek’s heavy breathing was an indication.

“Why don’t you make me?” Stiles could hear the smirk in Derek’s throat and it took him a moment in his lust-addled mind to understand what he meant.

“Oh,  _I_  could make you go faster. You’re an alpha, I know you’re capable of it.” The demon purred, shoving Stiles hips hard into one of Derek’s thrust and it was well worth the claws that sunk into Stiles’ hips because of it.

“We both could.” Stiles gasped around the long moan of mixed pleasure and pain that escaped his mouth. “You don’t know how much we’ve wanted this. How much more we want to do.”

“Tell me.” Derek demanded, slowing down his pace enough to make Stiles whine.

“Next time, it’s our turn. We’re going to take control.” Stiles’ voice was rough while maintaining the certain aspects that Derek was used to hearing. They were speaking at the same time again, which was still fogging up Derek’s morals while making his cock jump in arousal. “Tell me Derek,” Stiles hummed, “how much would you love my cock filling your ass? Don’t growl like you don’t want it. I’ll even let you pick the pace. I’ll lay down on the bed and you can ride me for all I’m worth.”

Derek rammed into Stiles, picking up his speed and biting his lip to contain the moan. He would be lying if that image didn’t turn him on.

“The demon, the demon would love to throw you against a wall, like you always do to us.” Stiles shifted, he moaned long and hard when Derek shoved in at just the right angle. “ _I_ want to hear you moan for us, alpha. Beg to be bound and dominated at the mercy of us. You would fuck yourself on our cock and love every minute of it.”

Derek was losing his mind above Stiles, his thrusts came faster and harder, his pace irregular and desperate for more. His breath came in hot puffs against Stiles back as he leaned down to get a better angle.

“What I want more,” Stiles panted, “I want your cock in my mouth. I want to taste you, feel you on my tongue until you can’t take it anymore and you lose control. Until you’re fucking my face and coming down my throat.”

It was too much. Derek pounded into Stiles, claws digging in deeper to keep him in place as he impaled Stiles on his cock. Any ability for Stiles to speak lost in the wave of pleasure that spread through his body when Derek plowed into the bundle of nerves that had him screaming Derek’s name. His orgasm left him wrecked, come streaking the sheets beneath him, arms trembling hard enough that the demon was having trouble keeping them upright.

With Stiles clenching hot and tight around him, it only took two, three more thrusts before his come was coating Stiles, claiming him for everyone to know. Any supernatural creature that came within five miles of Stiles would know who he belonged to and he groaned loudly behind gritted teeth as he gave a few more thrusts to fill Stiles completely before letting Stiles take his weight.

They fell against the bed, Stiles grimacing uncomfortably as his own come coated his stomach from where he landed. Derek’s weight was hot and heavy above him, his sweat coated body making things far too warm, but he was too lazy and comfortable with the closeness to tell him to move. He could feel Derek’s come trickle over his balls and down his thigh when Derek pulled him limp cock from his body to roll over next to him.

Stiles smirked as he turned over to rest his head on Derek’s chest. “Admit it. You like us.”

Derek glanced down to see the unsteady mix of Stiles and the demon within his eyes. From Derek’s expression, Stiles wasn’t entirely convinced he was right. The black resided and Stiles frowned.

“I know it’ll take some getting used to but… if you want to keep doing this we can take it slow. He doesn’t-”

The look Derek gave him shut him up instantly. “Stiles, it’s weird. That you have a demon. But both of us have parts of us that we struggled to keep in check just then, I know you felt it as much as I could smell it on you.”

Stiles nodded, sighing in relief as he let his eyes close from exhaustion. The demon would have to wait to have his turn at dominating Derek because a good, long nap was required before they went any further.

“Although,” Derek mused and Stiles cracked one of his eyes open to glance up at him. “You’re going to need some strong chains to keep me bound.” Stiles’ eyes flashed black with a sadistic grin before he shut his eyes and nuzzled against Derek’s chest. Derek’s arm came to wrap around Stiles’ back, pulling him closer. Confusing didn’t begin to describe this situation but all three were determined to make sense of it later when they weren’t busy turning all their fantasies into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost)


End file.
